The Truth Revealed
by Storm Vampire
Summary: what happens when Adam Bree and Chase learn the truth. Davenport lied to them will they be able to find who their real parents are and will they be able to find them. family Fluff/momma of Bionics
1. Chapter 1

I dont own anything but the plot and a character

Mr. Davenport POV.

that was a great job on the mission today. I turned to look at my bionic children I never thought that I would have such a loving family or that we would get back to normal after the stunt that Douglas pulled. Out of all of children I worry about Chase the most because I know that he is the youngest but the smartest but I still remember how he was after I took him and his siblings away he would cry constantly I was worried that he would never be the same.

After the accident when he got hit on the head he was an angel but I still feel bad about what I did but these kids dont need to remember. / Mr. Davenport I think that we should celebrate./ I heard Bree say I nodded and we all ran upstairs.

When we came upstairs we saw Leo and Tasha tied up on the couch. " what happened?" I screamed and ran over to them untying them but then I saw Four men come in and attack Adam Bree and Chase. My wrist watch went off and I saw Douglas " Donald crap they are there aren't they" "What are you talking/ suddenly a woman appeared and said "heres what you need to do they have a switch in the back of their necks that you need to flip then you need get rid of the bodies" the kids heard what she said and did it and found out that they shut down. they run up to see who knew how to shut them down. " who are you and how did you know how to shut them down" chase asked.

Douglas came back on the screen with the woman standing behind him. "well you see Chase that woman behind me is your mother along with Adam and Bree. Also I would like to point Donald that you are lucky that she is smarter than chase because other wise you all would be dead" we all looked at he shocked

" Also Donnie I made her do this because she is still really mad at you" I understood now why she would be mad at me I took her children while she wasn't in the room" why is she mad at you Mr. davenport" I turned back to the watch to see them gone.

"Adam Bree Chase that woman is your mother and she is mad at me because when I took you guys form Douglas he wasn't there it was her and in order to get you guys out i had to knock her out" The kids gasped and looked shocked.

I turned to Chase and said " Chase I about to tell something out of all three of you I know which one of you formed a connection with your mom is you Chase. When I took you away all you would do was cry and scream. One day an accident occurred and you were hit on the head and after that day I think you forgot who your parents were" everyone turned to Chase to see him with tears in his eyes and then his eyes glowed with information suddenly a hollagram and saw him as a baby playing with the woman from the screen. It died and then he turned to me and said "why didn't you ever tell us!" "Chase you have to understand that I was doing the right thing." Chase shook his head and ran out the door. Adam and Bree were about to run after him when I stopped them, they turned to me and said.

"He needs time to be with himself at the moment give him some time he just remembered everything and is processing it." They nodded but didnt look to happy about it. Chase I hope you are Okay because I cant have it on my conscious if you got hurt.

Hey, well tell me what you think see you later.

Storm Vampire


	2. Chapter 2

Chase POV

I ran until i couldnt feel my feet anymore how could he lie to us like that and I was the only affected by leaving our mom. I saw a market store not that far away I went thinking I could get something to eat instead of going back I wasnt ready to face everyone and I didnt want to be in the same room Mr. Davenport.

I went down the candy isle trying to find my favorite candy Skittle, I finally found it andgrabbed it. I was about to check out when I saw Douglas and that lady here buying milk. They walked out and I payed for my stuff and followed them after about five minutes they turned around and saw me. To say they were shocked was an understatement

"Chase what are you doing here?" Douglas said and moved the lady behind him in order to protect her in case I was gonna attack him or something. She wispered something in his ear and he wore a shocked expression afterwards, she moved out from behind him and said "Chase my name is Serenity but you might know me by mom."

I was shocked to say the least but then I took a good look at her face and saw the lady from my memories. I walked up to her and hugged her burying my face in her chest and whimpered "momma." momma hugged me back while running a hand up and down my back "Serenity we have to go now." I heard Douglas tell her i looked up at him and said "no, shes mine go away." He chuckled at what I said and so did my momma.

He turned to me and for the first time since this all started I actually saw some real emotion in his face. I suddenly remembered that he used help rock me asleep when I was a baby and helped take of me as well as love me. I stepped away from my momma and turned to him and said "Daddy."

HE looked shocked but recovered quickly and pulled me into an embrace. I embraced him back not wanting them to leave me again, I felt momma hug us both and I finally felt like I was at home.

I was starting to get tired from all the running I had done and all the emotional stress was finally catching up to me. I snuggled into my dad and he laughed again while running a hand through my hair. "Chase you need to go back to Davenport." I shook my head saying no over and over again. I didnt want them to leave they were the only ones that I actually trust. Momma turned my head to look at her, "Baby do you want to go home with us?" I nodded and couldnt take it anymore I collapsed on momma saying "Dont go, i wanna stay. dont leave me mommy"

"Baby I am not leaving you but we need to get you home and contact Davenport to let them know that you are with us." I nodded. She stood up and I tried to get up but I was really weak and not to mention we just came back from a mission. I felt Dad pick me up and carry me bridle style. I layed my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes and let the darkness take over.

Hey tell me what you think of it hate or like it.

Storm Vampire


	3. Chapter 3

Mr. Davenport POV

Where is Chase he should have been back by now, what could have happened to him. The phone rang and I vaguely heard Tasha answer it. "Donald it's for you it's your brother?" I stood up and walked over to answer the phone "What do you want?" I sneered at him not really wanting to talk to him. "I just wanted to tell that Chase is here resting," I really wanted to jump through the phone and strangle him. "Why is he with you.?" I heard him sigh and say something to someone and then I heard it "Hi, Mr. Davenport."

"Chase come home now you need to be back here in you capsule where we can watch over you." I said to him. "Listen Mr. D I dont want to come back I am going to stay here with my momma and dad who actually care about me and are not just watching me for my brains." He sounded so sad and like he was finally letting a weight off of his shoulders. "Chase that is not true we love you and we want you home where you are safe."

"No I want to be with my Momma!" he screamed and I heard someone trying to calm him down. I heard Douglas yell for Serenity suddenly the phone was on speaker. "Baby look at me put the force field down its me you arent going to do anything that you dont want to do. I love you but you need to calm down and let me in and I promise that I will not leave."

I heard Chase sob uncontrollably this Serenity person knew exactly how to talk to Chase when he was under stress not even I knew how to do that. "Donald are you still there." "Yeah I am." I heard him sigh "Look if you want to come and see Chase I dont have a problem with it but please dont say anything like that again he is really scared that Serenity is going to disappear but if you want to come over tomorrow then we are fine with it."

I sighed I could not believe this then again I completely understood Chase is the youngest and needs his mother but I never figured how much he would need her to help with his bionics.

"Alright I will see you tomorrow take care of him please." "I will." I hung up and just threw the phone at the wall and couldnt stand being in one place. everyone ran into the Kitchen asking what was wrong. "Chase is not coming home he is with Douglas and your mother." "But then what are we going to do without him." Bree asked. I shook my head

" I made a mistake while I was talking to Chase he completely lost control when I tried to get him to come home and he needs your mother right now. I am going over tomorrow to see him and how he is doing." Adams eyes turned red and he fired a fire beam at the wall. "Why is he with her he has a family with us and we can be there for him." I shook my head at him "He wants to be with his mother and I dont blame him he was the closet to her and taking him away from her was not the smartest move that I have ever done because it probably caused more harm than good."

Everyone looked at me like I was Atmitting something impossible to be done. Chase is where he needs to be with the people that can help him the most and understand what he is going through. I only wish I saw the signs sooner or else I could have saved him in time from what is now happening. I an only hope that he will forgive me for what I have done.

See ya Later Review like it Hate it ?

Storm Vampire


	4. Chapter 4

chapter four

Chase POV

After that talk with Davenport I couldnt let momma out of my sight. I was afraid that he would come here and take her away from me and that I would never see her again. "Chase I need to get up and make something for us to eat." wait what no Momma has got to stay here with me I dot want her to leave. I shook my head and held on tighter to her.

"Baby I am not leaving just going to the kitchen to make food. Why dont you come and help me make something." I nodded and we went into the kitchen to make some chicken. yum. After we were finished all of us sat down to eat and talked I told them all about what happened since we left or were taken. They seemed to be pleased that we were actually going to school and living a normal life instead of being locked away never to see the outside world.

We were getting ready for bed when dad came into the guest room and sat down to talk to me. "Chase you do have your own room if you want to see it." I nodded and he led me down the hall to a room right across from their room. When I walked in I saw that the room had been altered to fit a teenager. I looked at him confused

" Your mom did every year thinking that eventually you guys would come back. When I found out where you were she completely re did them incase you guys came back." I was shocked momma never gave up hope on us coming back to her. I smiled and embraced him and whispered "Thank you." I felt him nod and kiss the top of my head.

"Boys it is time for bed." Momma came in and told us we smiled at her while nodding. "Can I stay with you guys tonight?" I asked them kind of afraid that when I woke up this would be a dream. She nodded and led me to their room and laid down on the bed. I was in the middle between momma and dad. I cuddled up to my mom and and fell asleep feeling the most safe I ever have in a long time.

Serenity POV

I cant believe I finally goy my baby back now that Douglas has let Donald come over tomorrow after what happened today I dont think that having them together in the same room. Chase is really a sweet boy but everything that Donald did has really hurt my baby. i know that I will help Chase in any way I can. I love my kids with all my heart but there are some things that not even we can help with. All we can to do is love them with all our hearts.

See ya later Like it or Hate. Review!

Storm Vampire


	5. Chapter 5

Mr. Davenport POV

The kids and I stood on the porch of Douglas's house waiting for one of them to answer the door and let us in. Doug finally answered the door and led us to the living room where Chase was sitting with Serenity. It was strange to see her after all these years she still looked like she hasnt aged a day. Her long black hair that went to middle of her back was just like Adam's, the shortness that Bree and Chase got but Chase got her lovely Hazel-Blue eyes that are a rare gene to have.

Serenity looked up to see us and whispered something to Chase which caused him to look up sharply and lean into her more than he already was. "Hello Donald great to see you again. How have you been?" She asked me while she rubbed a hand down Chase's back in a soothing manner. "Well I have been good thanks for asking but I think the real reason why we are all here is because Chase is here and not back at my house." I told her softly hopeful that it wouldnt make Chase freak out like did yesterday. She shook her head at me.

"Donald ultimately this is Chase's choice and since they are actually our kids any of them are allowed to come over any time they feel they need to." Douglas said. I can't believe this they wont even let Chase speak for himself. "Doesn't matter Chase is coming home with us and there is nothing that you can do about it." I told them and nodded to Bree, she super sped over and grabbed Chase, "Take him to the house." I yelled to her. Serenity gasped when she realized what happened she looked at me with tears in her eyes and she yelled "CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE US ALONE FOR ONCE. WHY DID YOU HAVE TO RUIN EVERYTHING!"

Douglas moved to stand next to her. and I said. "Can't you just other children, than taking the ones I raised." Shockingly enough she turned into my brothers embrace than turned to look at me. "I can't I was lucky enough to have them and they were the only things I ever wanted but you took my chance at happiness." I understood now these kids were her life but I couldnt let them come back to this life. "Im sorry Serenity but im doing whats best for them." I turned to leave but then she said something that I never thought that she would. "Chase wont love you after this and if he comes here again I wont let take him." We left to hearing her sobbing.

I need them to understand why I am doing this she may never forgive me but they a stable environment where they can grow up. The ride back to the house was full of tension that you could cut it with a knife. I can only hope that Chase will learn to forgive me.

Chase POV

No I want to leave but Bree wont let me. I have to get back to momma I dont want to be with them. "Chase calm down your home." I looked at her like she was crazy. "Bree I want to go back to mom she and Douglas are the only ones that care enough about us." "Chase that isnt ture Mr. Davenport does care." really i don't see it "Bree at their house did you know that our mom re did all of our rooms each year because she didnt want to think that we were never coming back." I can clearly see that it shocked her to hear that. "Did you also know that they never had any Capsules for us we had our own rooms and would have gone to school and done everything that was normal if we had been with them."

"Chase I understand why you left but just because you were upset doesnt mean that you could just leave us." "Then come with me Adam can come too and you guys can see that they actually do care." She nodded and then the elevator doors opened with Mr. Davenport and Adam coming toward us. Mr. D looked like he had seen better days I sure hope so he took me away for his own reasons other than to keep us away from them. "Chase I know that you are mad and probably want to go back but hear me out then make your decision." I nodded my approval, I would listen but know mater what he told me I was going to go back to Momma.

"Chase you need to understand that they dont know how to take care of you and most certainly dont love you like the rest of us-" I cut him off right there and said "Your wrong had we grown up with them we could have been normal and would not have had to hide from the world until you thought you wanted us out there." I was tired of him trying to tell me that they werent good for us because I know for a fact that they are the best people to take care of us. "I doesnt matter Davenport I am going back to them and I dont want to see you again." I got up to leave then looked at Adam and Bree. "If you two want to come you can I know that would welcome you guys just like you guys never left." Bree walked over to leave with me then Adam came over and Bree ran us back to their house.

When we got there I knocked on the door and Momma answered the door. I saw that she was shocked to see Bree and Adam but she got over it quickly when we tackled her. Momma was squished in between all three of us and had no problem with it. "My baby's" she mumbled we let her go to close the door and yell for Dad. "Douglas!" she shouted but it didnt bother my hearing. He came running down the stairs and saw all of us. Then we tackled him and he laughed at us "I guess I now know how you react to being gone." "Shut Up!" we all yelled at him. Finally I think I speak for me and my siblings when I say this is the first time we have ever felt that we belong somewhere.

**Sorry, for not updating but I wrote this 2 different times and couldn't figure out which I like better but I chose this one and I love it. Review if you absolutely loved and you can give some your ideas to put in the story to make it more exciting. I have loved all the reviews that I have been getting and hope to receive many more. The only way I continue writing is if im peppy so keep that in mind. SEE YA LATER**

******STORM VAMPIRE**


	6. Chapter 6

The Truth Revealed  
CHAPTER 6  
Adam POV

Today has been a really crazy day, first we go over to Douglas's to get Chase back but when Bree ran away with Chase you could actually see how much Serenity and Douglas care about all of us and not just Chase. So that has led to were we are now. Bree is the room across the hall from me while Chase was right next to my room. I haven't been sleeping good for the last few days with all the stress about founding Chase and everything maybe I could ask Douglas to check my chip to make sure that everything is alright.

I woke up in a cold sweat in the middle of the night freaking out because I just had the weirdest dream ever. I think it could have been a memory, being the oldest out of my siblings I was supposed to be the strongest but lately I have been the one looking toward them for the strength to get through everything. I was consumed within my thoughts that I didn't hear my door open. I turned over and saw that Serenity was leaning against the door frame. She finally said "You aren't able to sleep." I nodded my head at her.

"It's probably because you have been under a lot of stress with everything that has been going on and your chip is going into overdrive to help work through it but what it doesn't realize is that even though you are bionic you still do need your sleep." I knew she was right because Mr. Davenport had warned us about it. "I know but even when I manage to go to sleep its like I see images that I should remember but I cant seem hold onto." I looked over at her hoping she could tell me something that I could do to fix this. If Chase trusts her than maybe Bree and I could them a chance, "I would suggest just clearing your mind before you allow yourself to sleep because the more stress on your brain than normal will cause these sleep problems." I couldn't resist anymore in asking her "Do you and Douglas actually care about us or do you just want our bionics?"

The look of shock on her face was clear, she came over and sat at the foot of the bed across from me. "Adam of curse we love you we both wanted all three of you with us but Chase needed us more at the moment and we had to have you and Bree come here on your own because we know what you both think of us." It didn't go unnoticed by me the look of hurt and sadness that crossed her face. Suddenly all my memories came back to me and tears started streaming down my face.

"Mom!" I dived at her and wrapped my arms around her while crying into her chest. "Shh, Shh baby you need to clam down for me okay?" I nodded but didn't plan on letting her go anytime soon. We finally got our mom back I don't think any of us will be letting her go anytime soon.


End file.
